Time To Dance
by zomg sara much
Summary: Drama is heating up in Westchester back stabbing, pregnancy, possibly even murder based on the song time to dance by panic at the disco
1. Trailor

"**Well, she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor just for the attention**.

Massie Block is young, gorgeous, rich, has a secret, and might die because of it  
**Cause that's just ridiculously on.**  
**Well, she sure is gonna get it **

"How could you"

"Like you weren't apart of it"

"You're going to get what's coming"**  
Here's the setting  
Fashion magazines line the walls now**

"Prom is supposed to be a night you remember looking better then ever"**  
**

**The walls line the bullet holes  
**"Its just been reported young Massie Block

of Westchester, New York has been found…"

**  
Have some composure  
Where is your posture? **

"I don't know if I can do this guys I mean she is my girlfriend"**  
**

**Oh, no, no  
You're pulling the trigger  
Pulling the trigger  
All wrong  
**"I'm sorry Massie I have to do this"

Give me envy, give me malice, give me a-a-attention  
Give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break!

"Come on Massie I need to talk to you"

"Yeah ok what ever"

"You know I love you, but…"**  
When I say "Shotgun", you say "Wedding"  
"Shotgun", "Wedding", "Shotgun", "Wedding"  
**"Dude you can either you know…, or marry her its all up to you"

"I just don't know"

**  
****She didn't choose this role  
But she'll play it and make it sincere **

"You know I love right"

"Yeah Massie, but it's just not right" **  
So you cry, you cry **

"I can't believe I just did that"**  
(Give me a break)  
Boys will be boys  
Hiding in estrogen and wearing Aubergine dreams**

"Don't ask me what I just did I have to run and fast"**  
(Give me a break)**

**Come on this is screaming "Photo op." op...  
Come on  
Come on  
This is screaming  
This is screaming  
This is screaming "Photo op."**

"Take a picture it'll last longer"

**Boys will be boys  
Hiding in estrogen and boys will be boys  
Boys will be boys  
Hiding in estrogen and wearing Aubergine dreams"**

_**Time to Dance coming to computer screens fall 2008**_

**_hope u like it plz review character bios will be up later the trailor will make more sense then i hope_**


	2. Character Bio

Massie Block- Her life is almost perfect till she meets Chris Abeley

Massie Block- Her life is almost perfect till she meets Chris Abeley. There's only one problem she's 16 and he's twenty. Massie always gets what she wants, but how far will she go to keep him.

Alicia Rivera- Can you believe she was once Massie's best friend, but to bad for Massie Alicia dumped her and now is happier then ever with out Massie till she finds out something that might get Massie hurt what will she do save the person she hates or help the act about to be done

Dylan Marvil- Massie ditched her last year, for the new girl at the time Kristen Gregory. Now Dylan is back with a vengeance against Kristen, but when Alicia tells her what might happen to Massie, will she forget about making Kristen's life miserable?

Kristen Gregory- Her dad's job caused her to move to Westchester New York last year. She had high hopes for no drama, but that's all you get when you befriend Massie Block. Worst thing is lately Dylan has been trying to make her life horrible, and all the sudden it just stops what is going on??

Claire Lyons- This girl is the definition of a back stabber. To bad she's in Massie's inner circle. To bad she'll do anything for Massie's spot at the top. Will she brake Massie's trust and tell everyone she's……..

Chris Abeley- He's the definition of hot!! College girls threw them selves at him, until he got kicked out of Stanford for throwing the biggest party ever. So he moves back home to Westchester, were he finds Massie Block. To bad she's only 16, but who said that had to stop him


	3. When faith is left to prove

When Faith is Left to Prove its All you Have to Lose

"Hey what's up Mass" Kristen Gregory said to her best friend, while walking to the infamous lunch lunch table, number 5.

"Nothing much, other than the fact I met the hottest guy ever yesterday, and whats that your eating", Massie replied as though meeting a hot guy was nothing compared to Kristen's food.

"Its called kim chee, give details and soon before Claire shows up", Kristen said knowing if there really was a hot guy, Claire Lyons would try to whore her way into his life, like she did with Josh.

"Eww, and whats with you and Claire lately? Last year you two were so close. Now you can barely even be in the same room with her", Massie said worrying what was going on between her two best friends lately.

"Its nothing, now just give me details", Kristen said aggravated

"Ok, no need to get angry. So his name is Chris, he went to Stanford, has a horse named Trixy, and he just moved in with his family here in Westchester", Massie said.

"Nice Mass, leave it to you to find a college guy", Kristen said with wide eyes, while chewing on her kim chee.

"Massie found a college guy?", Claire Lyons said, as she sat next to Massie.

"Yeah, and I have to go to my locker before AP Geometry", Kristen said after she pulled out her new limited edition aqua Black Berry Curve, "Bye Massie, Claire" the way she said Claire sent shivers down Massie's spine.

"So Mass spill it i want details about this college dude", Claire said eagerly.

"First whats between you and Kris", Massie said worriedly

"She's still mad about the whole Josh thing probably", Claire said, "Now I want details on this guy"

_Ring Ring Ring _

"Can't, see you in art" Massie said in a hurry to get to her next class

"Bye Mass" Claire said angrily, to bad Massie was in such a rush to notice.

Ever since Claire was little she always wanted to be on top. It wasn't a bad thing in till fifth grade. Massie got the boy Claire wanted. Derrick Harrington, he was the guy all the girls wanted and all the guys wanted to be. Claire thought he liked her, but he only used her to get to Massie. Ever since then Claire wanted to take down Massie at any cost.

**.:':.**

While Massie was in Algebra, the class after lunch, all she could think about was Chris. How hot he was, how nice he was, and how perfect he was for her.

"Miss Block what is the answer to the question on the board" Mr. Steiner asked, noticing Massie was day dreaming, instead of paying attention.

"There are two buckets one on the left and one on the right and a machine in the middle that transfers the balls at lightning speed. Each bucket can hold infinite amount of balls. The bucket on the left has infinite amount of balls and each ball has a number on it(1,2,3,4,...) and so on. The machine comes on at 12 and stops forever at 1 o'clock. It comes on at twelve o'clock and transfers balls 1 and 2 to the bucket on the right then takes ball number 1 back to the bucket on the left. the next time it comes on is at 12:30 and it takes balls 3,4, and 5 to the bucket on the right and takes ball number two to the bucket on the left. so u have balls 3,4, and 5 in the bucket on the right. the next time it came on was 12:45 and it took balls 6,7,8, and 9 to the bucket on the right and put ball number 3 in the left. So it keeps taking an extra ball and takes the next number ball in the right bucket to the left. The machine keeps coming on in half the amount of time added last time.12 to 12:30 then 30 by 215 so 12:45 then 15 by 27.5 so 12:52.5 and so on till it gets to 1:00. In the end all the balls end up in the bucket on the left. WHY?!"

"I have no clue Mr. Steiner", Massie said confused.

"Now why would that be", Mr. Steiner asked frustrated.

"I don't know", Massie said hoping to not get in trouble.

"Massie go to the office and maybe they can help you figure out why you don't know", Mr. Steiner said as he pointed to the door.

**.:':.**

_Why would Massie smartest person in our math class not know the answer to such an easy problem,_Alicia Rivera thought to her self. Alicia knew something was up with Massie. They had been best friends up in till last year when Massie started becoming a control freak, every little thing had to be perfect or Massie would throw a tantrum. Alicia realized she had to Go her own way, and have nothing to do with Massie, but why couldn't she get Massie off her mind. She was like a cut in your mouth, you always had to think about it.

**.:':.**

Hoped you liked it plzz review!!  
I need a beta for this story any one interested!  
Srry it wasn't an exciting chapter it, i promise there will be some drama in the next one  
xoxox Sara


	4. Show Me Something We Haven't Heard Yet

So Show Me Something We Haven't Heard Yet

"So, Mass, you never told me about the college guy," Claire said while walking out of Constance High School for the Elite, a.k.a C.H.E.

"He's nothing, Claire. I'll probably never see him again," Massie said, hoping Claire wouldn't catch on to the nervous tone in her voice.

"Yeah, but still I need details," Claire pleaded. "I never know whats going on anymore."

"Nothing is going on," Massie said, now getting angry. "Now I have to go. I have a horseback riding lesson with my new instructor."

**.:':.**

"You're my new instructor?" Massie said, about to laugh. "Aren't you a little young? My last one was like triple your age."

"My parents made me get a job as a punishment, and it's not like I'm 12," Chris said with a smirk.

"Okay, well, my parents don't pay you to stand there; start teaching," Massie said, now serious. Massie only took one thing seriously: horseback riding.

"So lets start with fence jumping today," Chris said flatly. "We'll end with a quick trot around the trail."

"Lets get this over with," Massie said with a smile on her face.

**.:':.**

"Wow Brownie has had some training I'm guessing," Chris said.

" little," Massie replied sarcastically while getting off Brownie. "It helps to not have an instructor over the age of 50."

"How much time do we have left today?" Chris asked.

"About half an hour," Massie replied.

"Ugh, I'm starving," said Chris in a depressed voice

"If you pay, I won't tell my parents you're wasting their money." Massie winked.

"Deal, but were getting McDonalds," Chris said, enjoying the look on Massie's face as soon as he said McDonalds.

"No, not happening," Massie replied in dead shock.

"Oh, yes it is. Come on, my Bentley is in the parking lot," Chris said as he grabbed his keys.

"Fine, but I get to order what ever I want," Massie replied, still unhappy about the whole McDonalds thing.

"Okay, Queen Massie," Chris said sarcastically, walking to the car. "I don't think I'm worthy of spending my money on her."

"Shut up and drive," Massie said unamused about Chris's last comment.

**.:':.**

"Massie, what are you doing here?" Claire asked as she saw Massie walk into McDonalds.

"Just hungry," Massie replied, hoping Claire didn't notice Chris.

"Really? Who is he?" Claire questioned, looking over the guy next to Massie. She already knew he was the college guy Massie was telling Kristen about.

"My new riding instructor, Chris," Massie said worried that Claire would now hold the McDonalds thing against her.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" Claire asked with a devious grin as she now looked at Massie.

"I'm here for food," Massie replied coolly. "Is there anything else a person comes here for?"

"Yeah, well gotta go, Mass. Bye Chris," Claire said seductively, winking at Chris. This could be Claire's chance for revenge. Who cares that Massie had won Derrick back in fifth grade? All that mattered now was that she would get Chris. Claire wasn't the same person she was in fifth grade. She now would fight for whatever she wanted. She barely wanted Chris; she just wanted revenge.

**.:':.**

"Wow, that blonde chick was scary," Chris said in awe as he sat in the booth.

"Yeah, Claire has that effect on people when she first meets them," Massie replied while staring at her French fries. Did he really expect her to eat those? How many carbs were in them? Didn't he know she had a size zero figure to keep? _Who am I kidding? _Massie thought,_ They look amazing. I haven't had french fries since I was, like, five._

"Really? 'Cause she's kinda hot once you get over the whole evil part of her," Chris said as he took a bite of his Big Mac.

_Buzz._

"Hey, sorry that's my phone. Can I take it?" Massie asked Chris.

"Yeah, no problem. Don't be shocked when your food's gone though," Chris said with a wink.

_She said she'll run  
Until her feet don't touch the ground  
And as the waves carry me out  
We'll keep listening  
She'll never make a sound  
So keep it coming and the details quiet  
She's like a ghost that keeps you up all night  
And she'll be a secret you can keep  
Keep me_

"Hey, Kris, what's up?" Massie asked.

"Hey, nothing. Claire called me and said she met college boy!" Kristen replied.

"Yeah, sorry. She showed up to McDonalds while we were here," Massie said trying to apologize to her best friend.

"It's alright, but if you like him, watch your back. Remember what Claire did to Josh and I?" Kristen said, hoping her best friend would learn from her mistake. Just last year Kristen moved to Westchester from California. On her first day at C.H.E., she befriended the Massie Block and her not-so wonderful clique. Massie seemed to be the only normal one in the whole group; Claire: was a backstabbing slut, Alicia: an alcoholic, Dylan:an anorexic attention-starved physco. When Kristen came, she just made the group split up. Alicia went to rehab, Dylan got kicked out because Massie was fed up with the constant bipolar attitude, and Claire was Claire. Kristen thought Claire was her best friend until she found her making out with her boyfriend, Josh Hotz, at Kemp Hurley's Annual Spring Madness Party.

"I will. Don't worry. Kristen, I have to go," Massie said as she hung up her iPhone.

"Sorry, my friend Kristen was freaking out about Claire and something else," Massie said while picking up a fry.

"No problem. Like I was saying, Blonde Chick wouldn't be so bad if she didn't seem evil," Chris said.

"But I prefer brunettes," He added with a wink.

"Nice, and if you liked Claire, it would be illegal," Massie said under her breath.

"Hahaha, trust me, I'm used to breaking the rules," Chris said as he got up. "I think it's about time we get back to the stables. Your car's coming to pick you up soon."

** .:':.**

"So whens the next time I get to see you", Chris asked while pulling into the parking lot.

"Tommorrows Friday so, I'll see you on Tuesday unless if your here while me and Brownie go around the trail", Massie said excited for the next time she would get to see Chris.

"When will you and Brownie be riding" Chris said with a devious grin

"Who knows, but theres my ride. Bye Chris", Massie said as she walked out of the car.

"Bye Queen Massie", Chris mumbled and sighed. First getting expelled from college, now having a crush on a sixteen year old. He had some issues to work out.

**Hoped you liked it  
Next update will be soon  
REVIEW AND FAVE IT  
xoxoSara**


	5. Chapter 5

"So Mass how was your date with Chris yesterday?" Kristen asked as she walked over to the tree were Massie was sitting next to.

"It wasn't a date he's just my new riding instructor", Massie replied. She still couldn't believe how fun yesterday had been. She hadn't had McDonalds since like 5th grade, and being with one of the hottest guys on the planet helped.

"Sure, going horseback riding then to a restaurant so isn't a date", Kristen replied sarcastically.

"Ok first it was one of my lessons, second McDonalds doesn't count as a restaurant", Massie said hoping Kristen would get off the subject of Chris. She couldn't stop thinking about him, and Kristen bringing him up was just making it a whole lot worse.

"Whatever, on a happy note Plovert is having a party tomorrow, and we need new outfits", Kristen stated. She knew Josh was going to be there and she would need something new to hopefully make him feel like shit for cheating on her with Claire.

"We'll go after school and no I won't tell Claire we're going shopping", Massie said knowing how much Kristen "secretly" hated Claire, she would to if Claire would have made out with one of her boyfriends.

"Thank you, and like I said before if you were smart you would ditch Claire", Kristen said hoping one of these days Massie would figure out that Claire was just a backstabber and was only friends with Massie so she could take her spot.

"I would never ditch Claire, we've been friends since 4th grade", Massie replied. Why couldn't Kristen understand that Massie and Claire were going to be friends for a long time?

"You guys talking about me again" Claire said as she sat between Massie and Kristen , "I know I'm pretty much the hottest girl in Westchester doesn't mean you have to be obsessed"

"Eww" Kristen mumbled as she rolled her eyes and got up, "I have AP Physics and I don't want to be late so bye guys"

"Bye", Massie and Claire replied at the same time

"Now that the wet blankets gone we can talk about the hottie you were with yesterday", Claire said sound like her voice was about to crack from being so excited.

"Ok well he's hart", Massie said referring to her and Dylan's 7th grade term for a hot alpha rich toned guy.

"Well of course I knew the "h" and the "t" part, but he's a rich alpha?" Claire replied slightly amused that Massie was so excited about a guy that would soon be Claire's.

"He's Layne Abeley's older brother so of course", Massie stated now finally getting excited about talking about Chris.

"Layne Abeley hmmm her being the alpha of the junior class must mean her brother is just as good if not better", Claire said with a fake hint of approval of Massie new crush in her voice.

"I have to head to English, so bye Claire, see you at lunch", Massie said and with that she walked to room 403.

.:':.

Dylan Marvil had never hated anyone more than Kristen Gregory. Yeah when Kristen first moved here they were best friends, then Massie started noticing that Kristen would be the perfect beta after Alicia quit the pc. That's when it went downhill; she started paying more attention to Massie then her. Of course after that happened Dylan was sad and gained a couple of pounds. So Massie kicked her out because she wasn't perfect like the rest.

"Earth to Dylan", Olivia Ryan, Dylan's new best friend, said as she poked her with her fuzzy pink Skelanimals pen.

Olivia Ryan, once preppy knock-off wearer now the scene kid of C.H.E. Dylan didn't care she was desperate for friends after Massie ditched her. Plus once you get pass the crazy hair, the bright colored skinny jeans, and the t-shirts with random characters on them Olivia was pretty cool.

"I was just thinking of how much I hate Kristen", Dylan mumbled.

"Yuck, that girl is just another Massie Block clone", Olivia said with distaste.

"Yeah I can't believe I was one", Dylan replied, she was now the exact opposite of Massie, she bought all her clothes from zumiez and pacsun now. She didn't like who she became, a desperate skater kid poser.

"I'm so happy you're not, Claire scares the shizzle out of me", Olivia said with one of her million dollar grins, "I miss my old nose, is it possible to have plastic surgery to get it back?"

"No Livvy, your nose is perfect", Dylan said. Why did Olivia always want to not be perfect? If she never would have became scene, she would have been pretty committee material.

"Yeah that's what I hate, I don't want to be like everyone else and be perfect", Olivia stated now getting mad at Dylan.

"Whatever", Dylan said. She wished she was as skinny as Olivia or had her nose. She wanted to have Olivia's I don't care personality. There was one problem with that she needed to be perfect again.

.:':.

"Hey Kristen", Cam Fisher asked as he sat next to her, in room 140 Ap physics.

"Hey Fisher", Kristen sighed. After talking to Massie today, and seeing how happy she was about Chris, made her miss Josh even more.

"I see you still have Hotz on the brain", Cam replied with a smirk.

"Of course and if it wasn't for Claire he would still be with me", Kristen stated. The only person that hated Claire more than her was Cam.

"Eww don't mention the demon's name, I didn't bring my holy water to protect us today", Cam said knowing that it might her up. He was the only one Kristen could talk about her problems with. Her only problems had to do with Claire and Dylan.

"Right it's like saying Voldemort but worse cause she might actually appear when you say her name", Kristen said referring to Harry Potter, her and Cam's favorite book series.

"Of course", Cam replied now that Mr. Blanks, their teacher, was walking in the room they had to be quiet.

"Kids quiet and I'm giving you a free period, because I need some sleep", Mr. Blanks said, "If I hear any talking though I'll give you a 6 page assignment do Monday".

**Kristen: So Mr. Fisher, are you going to Plovert's party tomorrow**

**Cam: Oh no im missing my bff's party to hangout with demon girl**

**Kristen: Really sounds like a blast**

**Cam: Of course I think im her sacrifice to her god**

**Kristen: Wow, but r u going**

**Cam: of course**

**Kristen: yay now I have a person to talk to that's not a Claire magnet**

**Cam: Yup**

**Kristen: Well I must to my geography h/w so bye**

**Cam: Buh-bye**

.:':.

_After school at the mall_

"So Mass were to first", Kristen said as she walked into a Claire free mall.

"Umm, how bout Neiman then Betsey", Massie replied.

"That's all?" Kristen questioned Massie's decision of only 2 store.

"Yeah we only need one outfit each", Massie replied as she started walking to Neiman as Kristen stood there in shock. Massie always had to go to every store in the mall, but today only 2.

"OK", Kristen said as she tried to catch up with Massie.

They ended up only shopping at Neiman, because they both found exactly what they wanted.

.:':.

**Not a long chapter, next one is going to be a whole lot longer**

**Srry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy with school and dance**

**Review and favorite that little button is calling you**

**Next chapter should be up really soon and hint the next chapter is the party I didn't feel like explaining outfits so ill make a polyvore or post the sights were you can find the party outfits!!!**

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Kris", Massie Block said as she got into Kristen's new cherry red Escalade Convertible. Since Kristen was her only friend who had her license and would never touch alcohol, she was Massie's and whoever else wasn't sober enough to drive ride home.

"Hey Mass, do I still have to pick up the she-devil?" Kristen asked Massie as she drove out of the Block's drive way.

"No she's has tennis so she will meet us there later", Massie replied. This should at least help Kristen calm down a little bit. Considering she was going to have to be in the same room as Josh soon. Massie had no clue why but whenever Kristen was around Josh it looked like she was a statue and wouldn't move or talk. All Massie knew is that if Josh would ever apologize to Kristen they would be back together.

"I wish she wouldn't go at all, but I can just try to ignore her", Kristen said now wanting to get off the whole Claire subject, "Better news Layne Abeley is going to be at the party and she might bring a certain family member".

"Really, and how would you know this?" Massie usually wouldn't question Kristen's knowledge, but this was important. There was no way she could see them looking the way she did. There were probably so many flaws with the way she looked right now it wasn't even funny.

"Layne's in my Geography class and I asked her if she was going to the party, and she said yeah and her brother was probably coming to", Kristen said while smirking.

"Omg my hair is a mess, my outfit is so not good enough, and my pores look huge. Take me back to my house now I'm not ready for this", Massie shouted.

"You look ah-mazing, don't worry if he thinks you look bad he must be blind or semi retarded", Kristen replied. She had never seen Massie act this way before she must be going crazy or something.

"Really well we're almost there any way so it would be a waste of gas", Massie said as she started to relax everything was going to be fine.

.:':.

"Look who it is", Chris Abeley said as soon as he saw Massie walk in the door.

"Hey Chris, what's up", Massie said as Chris pulled her into a hug. He smelt like Juicy Couture's dirty English cologne and baby powder. Massie didn't want to pull away, but she had to.

"Nothing too much, you?" He asked as he pulled away from Massie. Why did she have to be so hot? He asked himself. It would be ok if she was 18, because he was only 19. 16 though would make him a pedophile if he even touched her.

"Nothing much, I have to go say hi to some people see you later", Massie said as she practically ran away from Chris. He was gorgeous, smelt good and was way older then her. Why does everything so wrong have to be so right at the same time.

.:':.

"Hey Kristen", Josh whispered in to Kristen's ear.

"Get away from me Josh", Kristen spat. She did not want to see him at all. Where was Massie or Cam when you needed them?

"Why you know you still want me", Josh slurred. Obliviously he was already drunk.

"Yeah I really want an alcoholic who cheated on me", Kristen said as Josh put his hands around her hips, "Get off me know"

"No way", Josh said as he went to kiss her cheek

"Dude get the hell away from her", Cam said as he pulled Josh off a Kristen. "Thank you god Cam came to the rescue" Kristen thought knowing what was going to happen next, a fight. She hated when Josh got drunk, well she hated Josh in general, but when he was drunk he got cocky and would have random mood swings.

"No she's fine with me", Josh said as he went face to face with Cam.

"Really it looked like you were about to rape her", Cam spat.

"She was fine with me", Josh repeated himself now getting pissed that Cam wouldn't back off.

"That's it come on Kristen let's go find Massie", Cam said. That was it he Pissed off Josh and knew it. There was a vein throbbing on joshes neck, this could only mean a fight.

"Back off", Josh shouted as he punched Cam across the face. Kristen just stood there in shock did Josh really just punch Cam. Last year, when Kristen first moved here, Josh was standing in Cam's place and instead of Josh being the perv it was Kemp Hurly. A lot has changed since then though, when Kristen and Josh first got together he was so nice and romantic, at the end of the two's romance he was a jerk and would never answer Kristen calls and when she tried to talk to him about anything, he would just say your such a drama queen and walk away.

"Cam are you ok", Kristen screeched as she ran to Cam.

"Kris back off", Josh said as pulled Kristen away from Cam.

"Leave her alone", Cam said as he tackled Josh.

"This is my mom's new carpet so both of you stop before I kick both of your asses", Plovert shouted at the top of his lungs as he broke the two apart.

.:':.

"Hey Kris are you ok", Massie questioned as she ran to her friends side as soon as Josh pulled away from Cam.

"Yeah I'm head out Mass if you need a ride just call me later", Kristen said as she looked through her purse for her car keys. She needed to get out of Plovert's house as fast as she could. She did not want to deal with anyone asking her if she was all right or what was going on.

"Do you want me to go with you", Massie asked.

"Stay here, if you can't find a ride call me ok", Kristen said as she started walking towards the door.

"Bye Kristen", Massie said as she waved goodbye to her bestfriend.

"Bye Mass", Kristen replied and then walked out of the house.

.:':.

"So Miss Block what was that little stunt over there about?" Chris asked as he sat next to Massie who was texting Claire about what happened.

"Long story", Massie replied, never looking up from her phone.

"I have time", Chris said. Massie could tell he wasn't going to give up.

"Fine, Josh and Kristen went out last year, after about 8 months of dating Josh cheated on Kristen with Claire aka the scary blonde chick from McDonalds, Kris then caught them making out and broke up with Josh, Kristen hated Claire for obvious reasons and Cam hated Claire because Claire went out with Cam in 7th grade and when he noticed she was a bitch he broke up with her and she got revenge by telling everyone he was gay. Cam was not gay or bi or whatever, which he proved the next by having a girlfriend, so Cam and Kristen are both geniuses and have almost all the same classes. That's where they became friends, because their hatred for Claire", Massie explained. She never really thought of it before, but now telling the story Massie noticed Cam had a crush on Kristen.

"Wow, drama", Chris said "I hate girls that cause drama"

"Really so do I", Massie replied, knowing one of her best friends caused almost all the drama C.H.E. has ever seen.

"Really now?" Chris asked in shock. Didn't she just say her friend stole her other friend's boyfriend?

"Yeah, you couldn't tell it by my friend choices but, I honestly hate drama it's pointless", Massie said. With a friend like Claire who would have guessed Massie hated drama. Truth is Massie actually used to love drama. She would start rumors and tell people her friend's secrets last year. Now after losing Alicia she would rather eat spiders then start any form of drama.

"So…", Chris said as he checked his Rolex for the time. Had it really been 11 o'clock, and if so he's been talking to Massie for an hour. This is honestly a first for him, talking to a girl that wasn't family or like family for an hour and has still has his pants on.

"Yeah I should probably call Kristen she's supposed to give me a ride home", Massie stated as she took out her phone.

Then, Chris knocked her phone out of her hands, before she could even dial the number. "Don't worry about it this is the last place she wants to be right now after what happened. I'll drive you home", Chris said as he jingled his keys in front of Massie's face.

"Don't worry I am going to end up at Kristen's place anyways she'll need ice cream therapy", Massie said as she attempted to take out her phone again.

"She'll do fine without you; it's no problem Layne is sleeping over at her Skye's house. If you want we can leave right now", Chris noted as he stood up off the couch.

"Well since Claire was a no show I don't have to say bye to anyone really so let's go", Massie said this as she headed to the door.

.:':.

"So here we are", Massie said as Chris pulled up to her house.

"Yep, so I'll see you Tuesday", Chris said. There had been this force between them that they didn't talk the whole way to Massie's home, but they stared at each other.

"Bye Chris", Massie replied as she opened the door. As soon as her foot was out the door Chris grabbed her fragile wrist and pulled her closer to him and started to kiss her. Massie had no choice, but to kiss back Chris had his arm wrapped around her tiny size 2 waist so tight there was no way she could get away. She wasn't going to try to though, it was like magic. The way his lips formed against hers and how he was so soft, but aggressive at the same time.

_2 minutes later_

Massie finally pulled away, "Chris I have to go, bye!!!", Massie said as she ran out of his car as fast as she could.

.:':.

'What just happened?', Massie thought as she laid on her. Chris could go to jail for this. She couldn't let that happen, but she didn't want to stay away from him. He was just so perfect. Why was life so complicated???

_Mean While_

**Claire: What do you mean you saw Massie with Chris**

**D.B.: I meant him and her were making out in a volvo**

**Claire: No that ruins that plan, thanks though I really need a master plan to take over Massie thrown**

**D.B.: Yes Claire you do and that why im here to give you info**

**Claire: Of course you will have your present soon enough**

.:':.

_Earlier That Night_

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

_sorry girl i thought of you  
and all the things you do to me  
cause you lost your shot, your boy, you know it  
so goodnight, goodbye_

'Why was Josh calling her after I told him I hated him', Kristen thought debating on answering her phone. 'It will at least be interesting'

"What do you want Josh", Kristen spat into her phone.

"I sobered up and now that I can actually speak we need to talk", Josh said sternly. This could only mean one thing he wanted her back and he was going to say everything, but sorry to do it. Josh didn't say sorry, because that would mean he regretted something. Josh would never admit to regretting something and no one knows why.

"I've heard this before and I don't care we are over and we have been since Kemp's party", Kristen shouted didn't Josh ever get it. The second he says sorry is the same second Kristen will run back to him and accept his apology.

"But… I umm sorry", Josh mumbled

"What was that I couldn't hear you", Kristen said. She was getting annoyed why can't he just say sorry loud enough for her to hear.

"I said I JOSH HOTZ IS SORRY FOR CHEATING ON YOU KRISTEN GREGORY", Josh shouted into the receiver.

"Really why should I believe it", Kristen said as she rolled her eyes. She was now possibly happier now than she has been for almost half a year.

"Because I need you in my life and I still love you Kris", Josh cried. Josh never cried, but now he was desperate after trying to beat up Cam, who was a good 4 inches taller than him, he must be crazy over her, even though he was drunk during the fight he knew he only wanted her.

"I love you to Josh, but you hurt me", Kristen said rethinking her first decision to taking.

"I am sorry just please forgive me I'll make it up to you, you won't regret this", Josh pleated. He truly meant it; he was any way possible she could use him as a foot stool for all he cared.

"Fine you are forgiven, but you're on probation", Kristen stated.

"You won't regret this, but I have to go I have work to do", Josh as he hung up the phone. This time he wasn't going to screw up at all.

.:':.

**Hey guys it's sara again **

**Review Even if you hated **

**This chapter if dedicated to the 100 people from Italy who read my last chapter!!!**

**Oh yeah kristen's ringtone is redcarwire's timings just not your thing**

**Sorry I had so much Kristen in this chapter next one will be a lot more of Massie/Chris **

**Db: he/she isn't a character it's a private investigator **


End file.
